Chuck vs the Goodbye 20
by Taliesinjoe
Summary: This is my version of the Chuck series finale, hope you enjoy it :


Hey guys, it's been a while since I've written anything.

So I'm doing this after watching the Chuck series finale and let me be honest here. I liked the ending, was sweet and give us hope that Sarah will eventually stick around and fall in love for Chuck again. Was it satisfying? Not at all. It was too much open ended, everyone else got a proper closure, but Chuck and Sarah got to stay in a limbo, we really don't know if they are gonna make it, if Sarah's memories will somehow come back, if their union will last. I wouldn't mind this finale if we got another season to tackle it, but this was it. And since i don't really believe JS/CF that this could lead to something more, cause NBC did everything in their power to shut this series down, so i think they didn't do a great job in saying thanks to us loyal fans in giving us a proper ending. For everyone out there that says they are satisfied and loved the ending, I'm sorry but I'm not going to believe you, and i feel a bit cheated , again i liked the ending, but we deserved more then that.

OK the rant is done :) So this is my take on how the ending should have been. Hope you will enjoy it :)

**Chuck vs the Goodbye 2.0**

It was the end. The end of the greatest spy team in the world. Team Bartowski was finished.

After the general left, awkwardness was thick in the air. Of course Casey wanted no sappy lady feelings so he quickly left Castle, not before giving a brotherly hug to his brother in arms, his partner, his friend, Chuck Bartowski, the man that changed everything.

Chuck - " Sooo, Irene Demova.."

Sarah - " I'm...I am not really sure what that meant.."

Chuck - " Or maybe it's a fresh start, a new beginning."

Sarah - " I need some time to think, to be alone. I'm sorry."

Chuck - "You know Morgan had this idea, it's nutty, really, that if we...kiss, like a magical kiss, somehow your memories will be back, and we can start anew leaving behind all of this, fresh start, you know, hah..." He looks at her expectantly, hoping for something impossible.

Sarah looks at Chuck with misty eyes, and even though her stoic agent nature goes against it, her emotions are running high within her and cautiously steps near him and almost shyly gives him a kiss, more a goodbye kiss in her mind, she already knows that she has feelings for this man, but she can't bring herself to believe it, she is a spy, she has never been anything else other then that, and the thought that she might have a normal life with Chuck still doesn't ring true with her, even though all that was happening, and would have continued, if not for that damn Quinn.

The kiss lingers for what it feels like an eternity. It's feel familiar, she knows that she used to kiss this man with pleasure, she can feel it, but again her agent mode blocks her emotions. She pulls back and watches Chuck with misty eyes.

Sarah - " I'm sorry, it seems that Morgan's theory didn't work...Take care of yourself Chuck. I'm not really sure if you ever gonna see me again. Maybe one day those memories will be back, but i don't know what sort of person i will be if that happens. Maybe one day you will forget all about me and go on with your life."

Chuck - "I will never forget you...I will love you until the end of days, no matter what." He hugs her. "Be safe out there Sarah"

She looks at him one last time before starting for the stairs out of Castle.

Chuck watches her leaving, thinking that his life is over, and he doesn't know what to make of it at this point. "I need cheese balls, lot of 'em".

**Six months later**

After the tragic events that left Chuck without his beloved Sarah, he moved in with Morgan and Alex. He just couldn't bare the thought of staying in their apartment without his wife. Morgan and Alex understood completely what he was going through and stood by his side all this time. They patiently help him out of depression, Morgan contacted General Beckman and she gladly helped form a new company, SW Electronics, so Chuck was able to get back on his feet doing what he was known best for, designing computer programs and repairs. He always refused the money that Decker confiscated from him during Charmichael Industries adventures. Even if it was money, that was Sarah's money as well. He just could not accept without her in his life. He launched himself into work, trying to forget.

Ellie, even being far away, was there for him and tried her best to console his brother. This was becoming worst then the Stanford debacle, she even didn't know if her brother will ever come out of this. She wondered many times where was Sarah, and if she was OK. She prayed every night for her well being and really wanted her to get back to Chuck and save him from the brink of despair. At least work was giving him a new purpose, at least he wasn't grieving so much like the first months.

Casey dropped time to time to see how his daughter was faring with the little bearded troll, and tried to help his friend Chuck in any way he could, he was never good with feelings, but he was trying his best. Chuck almost felt amused by Casey's attempts to cheer him up, and even though he wasn't that good at it, he still appreciated the efforts.

Today is the six month anniversary of Sarah's departure. It happens that both Morgan and Chuck are at their company. Chuck usually goes in a couple days a week , he prefers work on the beach, their beach, he founds it relaxing and peaceful enough for him to work.

It's Friday. The phone rings. Janine, assistant to Morgan Grimes, answer the phone.

Janine - " SW Electronics good afternoon, how may i help you? "..." Yes we do repairs for laptops, we can send in one of our experts to come look for your computer"..."I can patch you with our Sales Department chief, one moment please"..."Morgan there's a call for you on line 2"

Morgan - "Thank you Janine!"..."Morgan Grimes , Sales Department Chief, how may i help you today?" Morgan listen with the utmost attention to the person on the other hand of the cord, and his smile starts to grow exponentially " Of course, of course, i will send my best man! He will be there within minutes!"

Morgan runs over Janine " Look i have to take off for the day. Close the shop early and have a wonderful weekend OK? I'll see you Monday, bye!" and he runs away all excited.

As soon he's out of the building he calls Chuck.

Morgan - " Hey Chuck! Wassup dude!"

Chuck - " Hey buddy! Everything's OK at work? You sound winded...have you being running or being chased by the Jocks again?"

Morgan - " Oh no no man, nothing of that, Work is good, told Janine to close early today, and i wanna go pick up Alex from the lawyer's office. Listen buddy do you want to do a good ol' fashioned repair run? The client is very nervous about her computer and really wants no mistakes, she said she will double the amount if the job is thorough and well done. So i told her I'll sent you, i mean you are the best, the master of electronics, the big kahuna of cyberspace, the.."

Chuck - " OK i got it Morgan, don't worry, I'll take care of it, just tell me the address and I'll be on my way...huh, are you sure is that the address? No mistakes? "

Morgan - " Why, something's wrong Chuck, you don't think it's some sort of prank or something?"

Chuck - "No no nothing like that...it's just..never mind, I'm heading there now, talk you later buddy!"

Chuck arrives at the house. Sarah's dream house, their dream home, well it was until six month ago. Chuck can't still get over it and he feels a pain in his heart when he gets there. He hopes that whoever bought this house is as good and decent like his Sarah and himself.

He apprehensively walks the aisle that leads to the red door, his feet feel getting heavier the more he gets near the destination. He looks at the door , his eyes get moist, he sighs heavily, blinks away the tears and knocks at the door.

Knock knock-knock " SW Electronics Repairs, did you call for assistance?"

No answer, he waits a few seconds and knocks at the door again, three times. No answer again.

Chuck is suspicious enough to realize something's wrong here, he prepares himself and carefully turns the doorknob and lets it swing open. He slowly steps in the house "Hello? SW Electronics Repair, anybody home?".

He walks in the living room and stops dead in his tracks. The shock of what he is seeing leaves him almost paralysed. That's it! That was the way he intended the house when he showed to Sarah the first time, and the rooms were just like he imagined them! Everywhere he looked, there were particulars that he wanted for their dream home. He turns on his left and he sees it...the plank with Sarah + Chuck engraved in it. His emotions are running wild, how 's this possible!, who did this? Was some sort of sick joke from some other psychopath? Or the government again was going to ruin his life by letting him go insane..He just can't stay here, it's too much for him to bare, he turn around to leave and then stops dead in his tracks.

Sarah is there in front of him. She has her blonde beautiful tresses long, just like she saw her the first time five years ago. She is wearing the same attire, and her eyes shine of curiosity, sparkling with amusement.

He still didn't move, he thought he was imagining all of this, maybe this is a dream.

Sarah moves from her spot and stops just right in front of him.

Sarah - "Hi Chuck. I was going to call you, but my phone broke down. Maybe you can look at it for me?"

Chuck - " Hmm...hey Sarah...I'll certainly look what's wrong with it...here let me see...ah see, and Intellicell...easy fix for this, see get this screw over here...and done!" he answers her nervously, he's freaking out.

Sarah - " Wow you Nerds are good!" and right after she kisses him with a passion that was forming up since she saw him.

Chuck is under shock, but it's short lived, as he answers with renewed enthusiasm as he opens up to her, he feels her, it's like she never left him, he feels like six months ago, and he can't stop, he needs too much of her.

Sarah fire burns in her, she finally feels everything , her memories are back but she wasn't really sure if the feelings for Chuck would be the same, that was the only thing she was afraid of, afraid that he won't feel the same about her, that he moved on. But all her insecurities flew away as she deepens the kiss, Chuck responds with even more ardour and passion.

They both step back to breath. They look in each other eyes and start laughing. They are both crying. Sarah's smile feels like the first day of a new era, Chuck feels like he's gonna explode of joy.

Chuck - "How you did this? When? How much...

Sarah - "Chuck." She shushed him with a finger to his babbling mouth. "You're spiralling"

Chuck - " Yeah i know."

Sarah - " After i left you six months ago, i went the only place i felt safe. I went to my mother's place. Somehow her being there, and Molly, helped me see what was the important things that life give you, and i realized quickly that i didn't want to be a spy no more. I started to remember things but they were still random and confusing, and every day i spent there, the more i wanted to come back to you. I started to remember more things every day, every day i kept re watching my CIA logbook for more clues, but one day Molly came to me asking me about this drawing, if it was mine."

She showed him the picture, the same picture that they designed in the bullet train in Japan, the two of them in front of this same house with a little baby in Sarah's arms.

Sarah - " When i look at it, i felt like a huge flash swept within my mind. It unlocked everything! I didn't even know i got this picture with me, Molly found it in the envelope where my logbook was. And that was Casey's gift to me, even though at the time i didn't know it. Not just my memories but my feeling for you came back in full force, i started crying, i knew then i needed you back in my life, i couldn't go on without you.

Chuck - " How did you get the house then? I thought you sacrificed your lifesaving in order to help our company to keep going after Decker stole our money."

Sarah - "I contacted Beckman. I asked her for some financial help, and she was more then happy to help...Chuck she told me you repeatedly refused the money she wanted to give you back, why? "

Chuck - "It's was not my money, it was also yours, and without you i just couldn't do it , you know? It didn't feel right. I wasn't looking for money. Money comes and goes, i needed my wife back, without you I'm just a nerd."

Sarah - " You're my nerd" she smiles at him and kisses him again.

Within the next couple hours they talk and laugh and cry, and kiss and cuddle, both of them almost afraid that it was just a dream. But everything is right in the their world now. One by one all their extended family show up : Morgan and Alex are the first, then Casey and Gertrude, Ellie and Devon with Mary Bartowski arrive shortly after and last but not least, General Dianne Beckman shows up.

They cheer and drink to the happy couple,and right there Chuck and Sarah decided to renew their wedding vows. And so it is the end of the saga of the Intersect. The story of a lovable nerd that conquers his fears to become a new man, and the story of a beautiful cold spy, that conquers her fear to be happy and live a normal life.

**THE END**


End file.
